Sweet Revenge
by SparklingSkylight
Summary: Sergeant Slick has returned from lock up to exact his revenge on Commander Cody and Captain Rex. What will happen to the two clones? Read to find out!


As the clones rested in the barracks peacefully unaware of the danger that lurked outside in the dark hallways of the base. With footsteps as light as a cats the shadowed man slipped into one of the clones private quarters. It was Captain Rex's room. Grinning maliciously he pulled out a cloth with chloroform on it.

"Oh Rex." He purred and hovered over the sleeping Captain's bedside. His caramel eyes gleaming in the moonlight that fell in from the window. "Wakey Wakey." He grinned more as he saw Rex stir. Once eyes were opened he slammed the cloth down into Rex's face smothering him with the fluid and knocking him out with ease. The man proceeded to tie his wrists together behind his back along with his ankles, then dragged him out of the room and once Rex was secured in a place no one would be able to find, he ventured out for the Commander's quarters.

Slipping into the room he dipped the rag in the liquid and loomed over the bedside. Smirking. 'Cody." He sang. This time he wanted to watch the groggy commander struggle. It was going to be more fun for sound of his voice being called woke him from his sleeping. his eyes fluttered as he fought off the remnants of sleep. sitting up and rubbing his eyes he searched the room for whoever called his name. It sounded like a brother but he could have heard wrong. Searching sleepily he turned his head to a figure in the shadowy corner by his head board.

Startled he went to get up, and as he did, the figure slapped down on his face a rag that reeked of something terrible. Cody began to fight back, but his consciousness was waning. Falling to his knees Cody tried his best to fend off his assailant, throwing his arms wildly in defense. the assailant removed the rag from Cody's face and snickered as the already groggy commander was putty before him. Cody was breathing heavily and fighting to keep awake.

Slick in all his malice struck him in the face, knocking Cody to his side. the unarmored commander was helpless as slick released barrage after barrage of hate filled kicks and watched the clone finally slump down in submission. "Hmph. Weak."

Later on.

He stood in his full glory in front of Rex and Cody who were tied to chars side by side. 'Remember me?" He hissed in a freakishly low tone as he bared his teeth. Ripping the duck tape from Cody's then Rex's mouth. "How does it feel to be at my mercy?" he smirked and tilted his head to one growled," Slick." His eyes trailed to Cody next to him. "What do you want from us?" he snapped, giving a deadly glare at Slick. Cody looked at Rex through a black eye, blood dribbling down his chin from his broken nose, and then back up to rubbed his palms together and paced back and forth in front of them. "Almost 3 years I sat in that hell hole prison waiting to get out. But did you two even expect me to return?" He asked in a harsh tone and looked at Cody placing a hand under his chin and made the Commander look up at him. "Hmph." He leaned his head in and looked deep into his eyes. "Better start praying. Because tonight is the time you die." He said and harshly pushed Cody's head back as he pulled away and looked at Rex.

Moving in front of the Captain he smirked wider. "And you. You think you're hot shit don't you?" He snapped and drew a hand back, smacking Rex hard across the face. The sound echoing off the walls. "Well in here, you're nothing but dirt. Your rank doesn't matter nothing matters." He hissed in a hateful tone."Slick," Cody started off slowly. "the last time we saw you, you claimed that you loved your brothers. But, you've done nothing but betray and harm us. how is that love?" Cody said watching slick pace back in forth, arms folded, in front of he and Rex.

Slick stopped and bent down to look Cody straight in the eyes, anger raising to a fever pitch. Slick spit in his face and slammed Cody's face down on his knee with a sickening snap. "Shut up, COMMANDER." Waving a salute mockingly to the wheezing clone spitting blood at his jumped in surprise and with a grunt he lashed out with a foot, aiming at Slick.

"Leave him alone!" the captain he hit Cody again he stopped and slowly turned his attention to Rex a broad yet creepy grin forming across his lips as he dodged Rex's kick. "Oh ho ho." He purred and stayed out of kicks length from Rex looking at him with his arms folded neatly behind his back. "You seem to be rather protective of Cody, CAPTAIN Rex." He hissed and leaned in slightly. "Why is that?" He purred in a sadistic tone reaching into his pocket and pulling out a switch blade.

He walked behind Cody and grabbed him under the chin and yanked his head back brandishing his tender throat and placing the blade against it. "How would you feel if I slit him open, right here and now in front of you?" He purred and continued to maliciously grin at Rex. Wanting to see the fear, wanting to taste the horror that radiated from the clone Captain as he watched his brother teeter on the edge of life and froze, regretting it immediately when the satisfaction lit up in Slick's eyes. Rex was choosing his words carefully. One mistake and Cody would die in front of him. He swallowed noisily.

"Why are you doing this." he just managed to control the shake in his voice.

Cody's eyes were wide, and Rex held back the wince in seeing his commander in distress.

"Why?" Rex said a little blade went at a tilt as Slick relaxed his hand a bit and perked up slightly. "Why?" He asked an edge to his now rising tone. "WHY?" He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw tight. "Are you that stupid Rex!" He growled and narrowed his eyes. He yanked away from Cody and stormed up in front of Rex a wild gleam in his soft colored eyes.

"Because YOU ruined my life. YOU wouldn't listen to what my reasoning was to the previous actions I had done.. All you saw was a traitor but you never looked past it. You never looked at the underlined point!" He snarled and lashed the blade across Rex's cheek, giving him a slash but not to deep to where it cut far just enough though so blood began to ease down his injured face. "I LOVED my brethren! Which is why I did everything that I did! I wanted to save them all from being tossed carelessly around on a battlefield as if they meant nothing at all to those idiotic Jedi!" He said and his eyes shut as he choked, touching the side of his head and grumbling quietly.

"None of you saw the good I was trying to achieve.." He whispered and leaned back against the wall behind him. The room was spinning from the mix of harsh emotions that coursed through his very yanked away, the stinging from the fresh cut on his cheek sending a warm liquid flowing down his neck. His eyes stayed on Slick, who now seemed to be in thought.

Rex was quiet before speaking softly," Slick, I.. understand how your feeling."

Rex paused, remembering back to when he stayed with Cut's family. Cut had felt things similar to Slick. They were nothing in this war- no. Rex shut out that thought. He could not think about that. He couldn't let himself be pulled into Slick's mind gasped for breath trying to breath through the blood spilling from his nose. The salty, metallic taste of his red blood, sliding over and into his mouth and down his chin, sliding down his neck and staining his fatigues a dark crimson. He stared at Rex's gash wide eyed in horror. How can Rex be so calm? He looked towards Slick who was shaking, but seemed to be in thought. he had to get Slick away from Rex.

"The jedi aren't idiotic Slick; I can't share your hatred towards them. They're the whole reason we're alive. We were created to help them fight this war." he said gasping through the blood he was choking slowly looked at Cody with a horrified expression. "..." His eyes narrowed and he suddenly looked at him and smiled. "You're right." He moved and pushed a button making the chairs turn so Rex and Cody were facing each other. "I want you to watch this. Rex." He instructed and walked behind Cody humming a grim tune as he slowly brought the blade to Cody's thigh. "You get to choose where he gets cut first Rex." He purred.

"Right here on the thigh...oooor" He moved the blade to Cody's pelvis. 'Right here in the hip. Or." He pressed the tip against the side of Cody's neck. "Right into the jugular." He smiled more and rested his chin on the top of Cody's head looking at Rex rather expectantly. "Better choose wisely. He'll bleed out if I slit his leg or throat. But he'll be in horrific agony if I stab his pelvis and fracture the bone." He said sweetly. His eyes bright with blood looked up at Slick in horror. His eyes were serious. Rex carefully looked at Cody. His eyes weren't much better, fear flashing back and forth.

"Cody doesn't have all day Rex.." Slick purred, the tip of the blade dancing on the skin of Cody's neck.

Rex shut his eyes. Either options were horrible. But only one would keep his brother ALIVE. In pain, but alive.

Rex's head bowed. It was a whisper, more to himself," Stay strong Rex.."

He looked up into Slick's eyes," You.." he almost spat," His pelvis." Rex avoided Cody's eyes. This option would be more painful, but he would be alive. Rex didn't want his brother to 's eyes glazed and his face went cold. he knew exactly what was coming. he looked at Rex in absolute horror stricken terror.

Slick smiled, and took the blade from Cody's neck and walked slowly and menacingly in front of his victim. taking his knife he fingered the blade, savoring the feeling of cold, sharp, durasteel scratching at his skin. gnawing at him, waiting thirstily for blood. he grinned and took the blade, swinging his arm down with incredible momentum and strength. Cody screamed out in a blood curdling agony, as the sharpened metal bore deeper and deeper into the sinew of his flesh. cutting ligaments and severing tip of the fine edged blade poked the bone of Cody's pelvis. "Hmmm what's this I feel?" He smiled and nuzzled into Cody's neck and continued to hum a tune as he suddenly twisted the blade a soft scratching then cracking sound being herd. Slick giggled as blood trickled over his hand and he pushed the blade in harder.

Cody's agonizing screams made his heart pound and his body cover with goose bumps of delight. "Mmmm~3" He laughed again and pushed harder the cracking getting louder. "Go ahead Cody. Scream. SCREAM." He brought his malicious gaze to Rex licking his lips and savoring the look of agony on his face. "How does it feel Rex? To watch your own brother suffer?" He purred wished he could have plugged his ears to deafen the screams. But his hands were tied. He wasn't able to hide anything now. Slick was getting everything he wanted.

"Stop!" Rex cried out, eyes trying to avoid looking at the wound, "Stop hurting him!" it was almost a sob now.

Slick was enjoying this. He was enjoying both of their pain. This made Rex finally let go of Slick as a brother. He didn't deserve anything like that screamed and screamed until his lungs expelled the last of its air. all he could feel was the agonizing pain coming from his hip. he could feel nothing else; not even hear anything, not even his own deafening screams. he gasped, choking on the saliva and blood, dripping down his chin. his eyes streaming a pain filled river, that he had no control nor desire to stop. he couldn't fight back, even though his legs weren't tied the pain sent through his body paralyzed every other muscle.

finally his mind couldn't take anymore. a series of convulsions shot through his spine; a gurgle raising up in his throat as he slipped into slowly pulled the blade out and chuckled again as he petted Cody's head and licked the blood off the silver metal. "Hmm Rex Rex Rex Rex." He chuckled and moved so he sat in Rex's lap, straddling him and pressing the tip of the blade right in the soft spot under the blonde Captain's chin. "What to do with you." He chuckled and glanced back at Cody with a smirk. "I'm going to do you a favor." He said and looked straight into his eyes.

"I'll give you an option. Your life. Or his." He smiled quite adorably. "But you need to consider the fact that with his pelvis now broken he wont be able to fight and will suffer immensely during his process of recovery." He said and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "So tell me Captain. Would you selflessly sacrifice yourself for him, or will you save him even more pain and let me finish the job?" He chuckled more. "Don't be the hero Rex. You're going to end up loosing either way. Try and make a not so stupid decision about this eh?"Rex froze. So this was it. Slick was going to kill one of them. Rex squeezed his eyes shut. His life or Cody's. Cody would still be in pain if Rex let Slick kill him, but... Rex opened his eyes and looked Slick in the eye. All this.. because Slick felt betrayed by the Republic? Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.

"Your not the brother I thought you were Slick." he said shakily, meaningfully.

Rex didn't know his decision, he didn't want to make one, so he might as well stall for side of Slick's top lip curled into a snarl. "Shut up Rex." He his and poked the blade up slightly making it pinch the spot beneath Rex's chin. "I'm telling you now. You have 30 seconds to make up an answer or I will do it for you." He said in a freakishly calm voice as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position on top of looked away from Slick and gazed at Cody's unconscious form. Blood still flowing from his wounds. Head bowed he muttered," I'm sorry Cody."

Slick dug the knife deeper into his jaw," That's not a answer, fifteen seconds."

Rex looked up with difficulty at Slick with a scowl," Me. Kill me and leave Cody alone.""Tch... Noble till the end eh Rexy? Poor choice, you should know I'm still killing both of you." He grinned, wiping the blade of its blood on his pants as he stood. turning the blade over in his palm.

"No. Please." Rex yelped defeated.

Slick chuckled. "I thought you were smarter." He took the knife and angled it above Rex's heart. Rex tried to wriggle free, but to no avail. His horrified expression only fueled Slicks bloodlust as he drove the tip into the flesh; slowly, methodically, twisting it deeper and deeper. Rex let out a pained snarl. "Traitor!"

Slick only chuckled.

A snapping of metal breaking from its hinges reverberated off the wall. The door ripped away and light filled the room. A green light saber ignited with a snap hiss. A hand raised and Slick was flung from in front of Rex, the knife falling to his lap. Slick hit the wall with a hit the wall hard and his head tilted back slightly. It slowly lowered as he looked down and saw the handle of the sabre protruding from his chest. The feeling of warmth flooded his body and he bared his teeth screaming as he grasped his hands around the handle trying desperately to pull it from the wall but with no avail for the sabre was being held with the force.

Hacking up blood Slick twitched slightly as he feebly tugged at the handle now. "You..bastards." He hissed and began to give a painful wheeze as he laughed at them. "Everything I did was for you. Everything you ingrates!" he snarled and closed one eye as he wheezed again, his arms fell to his sides and his lips stopped moving as blood trickled out of his mouth. He looked at Kit with a expression filled with hatred. Slowly his eyes glazed over and his head hung as he went limp against the Kit Fisto called for his light saber and it returned happily to his hand. Slick's limp and lifeless body, slid down to the floor and slumped. blood and foam drooling from his mouth, coagulating upon contact with the air. it slid down and drenched the dead clone's clothes tinting it a crimson hue.

Kit turned to face Rex who was shaking, tears running down the sides of his cheeks. In the Force, kit could feel, how traumatized and shaken he was, but so extremely glad to so him. Kit smiled and cut the binds on Rex. "Are you alright soldier?" Kit asked as he walked around to Cody's unconscious form. cutting him from the binds that held tried to compose himself," I'm ok.. general."

To prove that statement Rex stood with a wobble and made his way over to Cody. Kit looked back at Slick, looking at him as if in thought. Rex tried to lift Cody, but the commander's moan made him freeze. He would hurt him if he moved him. Rex looked at the jedi pleadingly.

"Sir..?"

The general looked away from the dead clone and looked Cody over. With a nod he lifted the commander in the air.

"We need to get him into medical care." the jedi's voice almost made Rex feel better. And at this point he didn't care if the jedi was using the force to make him feel that looked over his shoulder as the walked towards the door both supporting Cody's injured frame. As they walked out of the room none noticed the smirk on Slick's face and the twitch of his hand.


End file.
